I love it the more I sufer
by MarieVigorito
Summary: E quanto maior a dor, maior o prazer.


**N/A: **Essa fic foi escrita para o Desafio de Hogwarts por mim e pela Pers (link nos favoritos).

**Disclaimer: Personagens não nos pertencem.**

**I love it the more I suffer**

Minha respiração é entrecortada, tamanha a dor que se passa em meu corpo. Tamanha a falta que a tua ausência faz, tamanha a dor que tu me causaste. Não vejo mais razões em acreditar em segundas tentativas, outras chances. Para quê? Sobre quais fundamentos eu devo me jogar aos teus pés novamente? Só se for para me sentir mais machucada.

Porque foi isso que você fez comigo. Você me machucou, me destruiu. Com seu sarcasmo, sua frieza, sua falta de coração. Aliás, não, você tem coração. Mas é um coração de pedra. Imutável, incompreensível e difícil de se penetrar. Ninguém nunca foi capaz, não é mesmo? Ninguém nunca te marcou. Não sei porque acreditei que comigo seria diferente.

Eu realmente acreditei que a gente daria certo. Nós dois juntos como um casal normal, sem sobrenomes, sem títulos, só mãos dadas e amor e amor e amor. Acreditei que eu era capaz de mudar você, transformar você em alguém melhor. Mas, por Deus, por esses instantes de quimera eu esqueci de quem você é. Draco Malfoy, constante, imutável, frio e cinza.

Eram instantes poucos, aos quais eu me prendi com força o suficiente para trazer-nos até aqui. A cada vez que me feria, eu pensava que um dia você ia mudar e parar. E você seguiu me ferindo como nenhum outro fez, e eu já não posso continuar, não há mais nada aqui para você ferir outra vez.

E mesmo assim, enquanto tento esquecer, passo a recordar. Recordar de cada toque, cada beijo, cada noite compartilhada. Mais de uma vez, desejei congelar o momento para, mais tarde, ser capaz de provar para todos aqueles que duvidaram que você podia, sim, ser carinhoso. Para mim era tudo a perspectiva de ter te mudado, ter feito de você uma pessoa melhor, provar para quem quisesse, que você era digno de confiança, digno de dedicação, digno de ser amado. E que você amava também porque eu me mantive firme na crença de que você me amava.

Nunca me senti tão boba, tão incapaz. Assim como desejei congelar o momento, desejo cada vez mais apagar cada recordação que tenho de ti. Apagar a dor, restaurar meus pedaços. E o que mais me intriga é o fato de que estávamos tão bem juntos. Dois paradoxos unidos por uma força muito maior do que discordâncias e desprezo. Deus, como me arrependo. Até mesmo rogo pelo nome Dele. Aquele que jurei nunca acreditar, Aquele que nunca me deu forças quando precisei. Aquele que deveria ter estado ao meu lado quando você não estava mais.

Estar sozinha está sendo pior do que estar com você. A dor parece aumentar no silêncio que cresceu entre nós. Todas as lembranças me veem à mente, a sensação da sua mão sobre a minha se misturando as memórias de quando você partiu. Dói tanto ver lembranças boas mescladas às ruins, soa como deboche – e seria tão _igual_ ao que você faria se estivesse aqui.

A sensação dos seus lábios em minha pele é tão vivida que quase posso sentir você, para logo após sentir o frio da sua ausência. Ouço seus risos e o cheiro do seu shampoo ainda está sob minhas narinas, a sua imagem dançando debaixo das minhas pálpebras como se eu tivesse passado muito tempo olhando para você fixamente, sem me mover, sem piscar, ignorando tudo o que está ao meu redor – o que não é de todo mentira.

Quem sou eu para me enganar? Eu passei tanto tempo me enganando, me provando. Testando os meus limites, testando os _seus limites_. Para entender até aonde eu iria no meu masoquismo, para entender até aonde você iria no seu sadismo. E você gostava de me ver sofrer por sua causa. A contraponto que eu gostava de sofrer por sua causa. Para mim, bastava que fosse você ali. Bastasse que fosse teu cinza, teu gelo.

Fomos longe demais, Draco. Talvez eu gostasse de ficar com você, de me sentir uma pessoa melhor por te fazer melhor. Mas eu não te fiz melhor. Nós dois fizemos e dissemos coisas que não queríamos, mas não nos arrependemos ou pediremos perdão. Tudo o que conseguimos foi cair para os mesmos padrões de antigamente, quando tudo o que tínhamos era ódio e insultos e raiva.

O pior de tudo, é que eu ainda te amo.**  
><strong>


End file.
